


Pokemon - Children of the Alternate Rulers

by CallMeConnor



Series: Pokemon OC Backstories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Guns, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is extreme edge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeConnor/pseuds/CallMeConnor
Summary: What happens to two twins that are born in a cult, hidden away from society.





	1. Part 1

When she awoke. The first thing she felt was blistering pain. And a soft bed. And weird wraps around her.  
She sits up and practically screams from the pain.   
She doesn't remember where she is, or how she got here. Or who she is.  
An owl pokemon flies in and immidiently nuzzles her.  
"I don't know who you are but you are cute and huggy so ima hug you."  
She hugs the Owl pokemon, it hooting in content. Looking to her side she see's that in another bed there is a puppy with bandages covering its back legs.

"Mallow the injured guy is awake!"  
She screams from the sudden voice.  
Looking upwards she see's some dark skinned person with red hair looking around the doorframe at her.  
She starts shaking, she doesn't know why but she impulsively holds the owl away from the person.

The person goes away from the door and a green haired girl comes around the corner and into the room. Is this the person who the red head guy called Mallow?

"Hello. I found you really banged up on Poni Island. If I didn't find you there you would have died, you took a nasty fall from the mountain it seemed, and you weren't even wairing much clothes. Are you insane?!"

Mallow does not look impressed. Meanwhile the She is shaking while clutching to the owl, closing here eyes and mumbling, "Don't hurt me, go away." Over and over.

"Oh... uh.. Hey I didn't mean to, ack i'm sorry. I should try this again. I'm Mallow, what's your name?"

I stop shaking and look around the room desperately. I don't know what my name is. I point at a poster on the wall that looks pretty.

"Your name is uh..... what.... Pixie or something?" Mallow laughs.

I like the sound of Pixie. I nod.  
"Oh it is. Nice name! I guess correctly!" She smiles at me expecting to get some sort of reaction out of me. I just stare back with awkwardly silent and long eye contact.

"Okay so uh... can you talk?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh wow that's a higher toned voice than I expected."

I look in confusion. I don't know what toned means. I'm kind of scared. I want to get out.

"Where am I?"  
"You are currently at the best pokemon center in Alola! Right here at Akala island!"  
"What's Alola?"

She looks at me weirdly.  
"I don't know where I am. Or what Alola is. Where am I?"  
"Well uh. Alola is a region in the world made up of four islands, Melemele Island, Akala Island the one we're on now, Ula Ula Island and Poni Island. I found you in one of the forested areas of Poni Medow which is on Poni Islands."

"Oh. Okay."  
"Anyway I should introduce you to the others. Come with me."  
"I don't want to leave Puppy behind."  
"Puppy will be safe in here."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. Now come out here you weird dork."

She walks out the doorway. I hesitantly follow. When standing up I notice something different in a mirror that's on the wall, My arms are layered with white thingies. I think they're called Bandages. They're on my head and my legs too. I'm wearing a flowy white shirt and black pants. While walking I can feel my legs hurt. I lean on the wall while I walk along. The owl follows behind me.  
Outside I see Mallow along with that Red haired dude from before, someone with Blue hair and a short person with orange hair.  
They all turn and look at me. I lean closer to the wall, scared.  
They then smile and wave. I go over and sit down where they are on an orange soft sitty thing.  
I see two other pokemon here. A blue thing with a tail and floppers and big nose and... I don't know what over comes me but.

"Flame Meow."

They all look at me. I point at the kitten and say.   
"That's a Flame Meow."

"I don't know why. I don;t remember. But that's a Flame Meow. I know it."

They all giggle at me. I am confusion.

"Pixie that's a Litten. It's a fire type." Mallow says to me.  
"It's Flame Meow." I don't care what the name for it is. It's Flame Meow. If I can remember that then it must be Flame Meow.  
I see Mallow walk somewhere and bring out a tray of things. It has cups and bowls. Edible things and sip things?  
She hands me one and I hold it. It's a weird object to me. I see the splooshy thing in it and drink it all in one go. It feels nice.  
I hold out the cup. "More?" I tilt my head.  
"Wh- you drank it all already?"  
"Yes. More sip please."  
She takes the cup from me and pours more see through stuff into it. It's bubblyish. They call it Lemonade.  
I like lemonade.  
I let the owly have some. He says that he likes it. I ask for his name. He says Ankh.   
Ankh feels right as a name. His name is Ankh.  
I ask him what the Puppy's name is. He says Rose.  
Rose is good name. Puppy's name is Rose.  
I snuggle close to the owl as i drink more Lemonade and eat a 'samwich'

At some point blue haired girl asks if "That's my Rowlett."  
"What's a Rowlett?"  
"That's the name of the pokemon beside you."  
"No I asked him and his name is Ankh. Can't you hear him speak?"  
"Pokemon don't speak though." Pipes in the Red haired.   
"Yes thay doo! His name is Ankh!"  
They all start to laugh and shrug it off. I put Ankh in my lap and hug him.

At some point I fall asleep again and wake up in the bed again. 

Over the week I learn that the others were Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles. They kind of scare me. They all talk about going home. I wonder if I have a home. The thought of me having a home makes me think of tall mountains that I was shown in photos by Mallow.

Many weeks and probably 2 months later my body is supposidly 'healed'. I can walk around freely without wanting to fall over. Rose is okay too. I carry Rose in my arms alot while Ankh sits on my head. I end up get given a red and black striped shirt and black jeans and red runners. It's comfy.  
Mallow takes me around to different islands teaching me about them and the pokemon there.  
Over this time I find pokemon who say they know me. Or have seen be before. That I escaped with them. I don't know what they mean by that. But they wanted to come with me. So they did! I got 4 more pokemon friends! Ab who is an Absol, Pimu the Pikachu, Cider the Sylveon and Alex the Small Archanine.  
Mallow says we all look cute together. I smile. Mallow makes me happy.  
On another note. Some things scare me. I don't know why. It's like Flame Meow. I feel like i should know. But I don't remember.  
Kiawe slammed a door once and it reminded me of a bang bang really loud sound. It sent me into a thing called a 'panic attack' where i start breathing fast and clutch all my pokemon looking like i'm protecting them or something. I don't know why.  
Journel Update: Today Mallow says she thinks I have a thing called PTSD and that I have repressed memories and shut them away or something. We're trying to find out if I can figure out how to remember things.  
Update: Fairy type pokemon make me feel weird and sad. Like ive lost something and cant find it. I hope i find my fairy thing.  
Update: Today I started ramming and kicking a door and crying and holding Ankh who evolved into a Dartrix. I don't remember doing this but Mallow says I did and I trust her.  
1 Year Later.

Pixie is walking along the beach with Ankh the Decidueye, Pixie is wearing a bright yellow top and blue shorts. Mallow follows from behind. A Flame Meow runs up to me and starts yelling at me. 'DARK DARK HELP FAIRY! SHE WON'T WAKE UP! HELP!'

"Sorry Flame Meow who is Fairy?"

I hold out my hand and rub against the Flame Meow's Neck. I can feel a chain. It's familiar.

Then it hits me. Like a tsunami.

It's my chain. My old chain. Dark's chain. I'm Dark. I'm not Pixie.

It's all too much. The memories. The sudden overwhelming stench of death.

I let out a long bloodcurtling scream.

Mallow and my pokemon immidiantly start surrounding me trying to make sure.

"Pixie are you okay?! Pixie!!"

I stop screaming and stand up, rushed and worried.

"Mallow. I remember who I am. I'm not Pixie."

She looks on in shock.

"I'm Dark, I have a twin sister named Fairy. This is her Flame Meow. I left her- I left her there oh god. Why didn't I take her too why why why didn't I t-take h-h-he-her with m-me?"

I start having a mental breakdown and crying. Mallow hugs me and lets me sob into her shoulder.  
After a while I stop crying.

"Mallow. Do you know what a firearm is?"

"N-no why should I?"

"Good."

"Pixie what's wrong?"

"Firearms are guns."

"I thought those were a sci fi thing!"

I look at her with pure fear in my eyes.

"They aren't. I'm saving Fairy. Don't follow me. I don't want you to get hurt in the head forever too.""

"Pixie wh-"

"I'll just tell you inside okay! Lets... let's get off this beach. I wanna go to home."

We walk back to Mallow's house. Once inside I spill out all I can think and remember of Fairy and what mum taught me and Giritina. She looks horrified.

"I don't want to go back. but I have to. I HAVE to save Fairy i fucKING LEFT HER BEHIND! I LEFT YOU BEHIND FLAME MEOW I SHOULD HAVE AUUUUUUGH."

I bang my head against the wood wall.

"Pix please."

I look at Mallow exausted.

"You should get some rest and I can call Nanu and the police. You aren't alone remember. We can get you sister saved."

".....okay. I'm tired too. I'm sleep."

I anxiously try to fall asleep. Because I don't know if this will be the last time I will or not.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write each chapter at 3am save me.

The next morning when Mallow awoke there was a note on Pixie's bed with no Pixie. It just said.   
"This is too dangerous for you to come, or any of my friends except Ankh. I'll be back with Fairy. Trust me."  
Mallow looks and see's the rest of Pixie's pokemon in pokeballs on his bed. She worries and panics and goes straight to the police.

Meanwhile...  
"Ankh, Leaf Blade."  
Ankh slices the gap in the rocks open wider for Pixie to fit.  
"Return."  
He goes back into this Pokeball, Pixie clips it to his belt. The only other pokeball there is Flame Meow's Ball. He starts to crawl into the opening. He gets through to see a hue fucking cave with a house that seems to be a mix of a wooden mansion and technology, steel and other metal alloys melted into it. The adrenaline rushes through his body. There is bushes of moss and weeds acting as grass. He lies down in a big one. A light goes over him and is gone. It's a searchlight looking for anyone trying to escape, or get in. But why would they.

He waits until the light goes past him once again and makes a sprint for the house. He makes it and tries to squash himself against the corner as much as possible.  
He spots a part of rotting wood and pulls it out and crawls under. Once under he searches for wood floors above him. He sends out Flame Meow.  
"Flame Meow, Can you burn the wood above me please friend?"  
The Litten nods and blasts a flamethrower upwards, after his task is dont he is immidiently returned. Pixie climbs through the chared hole then steadies himself above.  
The flames get someones attention. That being the fire alarm. It starts to beep and it makes Pixie rush. Because it will cause people to come to his location to check why the alarm is going off. He rushes and uses his small size to slide under a dresser, he lays there motionless, he feels something behind his head, he grabs it. It's a firearm. He remembers it. When he was younger he threw it there and told himself he was never going to use it ever. Today he was going to break the promise. He grabs the Desert Eagle and holds it close to his chest.

Three humans come in with 1 pokemon for each of them, a houndour, a lilligant and an aerodactal.   
"There's an intruder! Sound the alarms!"  
"No you wont!"  
Pixie slides out from the dresser and aims the gun at them as he releases the safety.  
The people reach for their waists- gun belt- Pixie panics as the pokemon start to growl at him, he doesn't want to hurt them.   
Then it hits him. Hurt the humans. Free the pokemon. Free them all. Do it. Revenge. REVENGE. THEY RUINED YOUR LIFE, THEY RUINED FAIRY'S LIFE, KILL THEM, DO IT DARK, KILL THEM-  
He fires off three bullets that all go straight through their skulls. They fall to the floor and ragdoll. Pixie hyperventilates. His Pokeball's warm up which grounds him in reality.  
The pokemon look scared. Pixie puts the safety back on and tells them that he wont hurt him, He holds his hands out, showing acts of mercy.  
"I'm here to free you all. You'll all be safe. Trust me. I can do this."  
The houndour walks up to him and sniffs him, he barks at the other pokemon and they shift to a calm state, the Houndour rips his pokeball off his old trainers belt and places it infront of Pixie. The Lilligant and Aerodactyl do the same.   
"Thank you for trusting me."  
He returns them and clips the balls to his belt. He picks back up the ball and goes to the direction remembering what he came here for. Fairy.   
He finds the door, its now metal and reinforced with a lock. He sends out the houndour and asks it to burn down the locks and door. It happily obliges and lets out a green spray of fire. Pixie knows that those are ment to be red but doesn't question it. After the door is scorched he shoulder bashes it and it opens. The scent of fear can be smelt from inside, even to the human nose. The houndour follows him down but stays close to his legs.   
Pixie pulls out his gun and turns it off safety. Once at the end of the stairs he doesn't lean around the corner, neither does the Houndour. Pixie thinks to himself that it must have been trained well for gun combat.

"....Fairy... Are you here sis?"

A clattering can be heard from the other sound of the room.

"Dark?..." A voice that sounds so strained and hurt responds.

Pixie turns around the corner and sees his sister on the ground covered in wounds, hair toused, eyes watering.

"FAIRY-"  
"DARK-"

They run and hug together on the floor.

"I lost my memory im so sorry i didn't come back for you sooner i'm so much stronger now illgetyououtofhereandwecanbetogetheragainandyoucangetanewname"

"Dark it's okay, I'm okay, You're here. Look you even concoured your fear of guns."  
"Listen. It's nothing like this outside. People there think guns are a myth. They've lied to you their whole life, we're just kids stuck in a mafia ring of a cult."  
"What-"  
"Listen okay." Dark hands Fairy four pokeballs and his belt.  
"In these balls there is Flame Meow and three others i saved, one ball being for this houndour here."  
"Okay but why-"  
"I'm going to free us all. I'm going to kill the humans. Free all the pokemon, all of us."  
"WHAT YOU-"  
"I was dumb back then okay. But listen to me here Fairy. Do you think these people have a single CHANCE at being redeemed. By Giritina and Arceus standards we're all going to hell. So i'm sending them there faster okay."  
Fairy nods.  
"I can carry you to the exit if you like, my friend Mallow is probably going to be here anytime soon. She has green hair and she's really nice okay?"  
"Please. Don't get yourself killed."  
"I'll try."  
The houndour get's in it's pokeball and Fairy clips the belt to herself, Dark has Ankh's pokeball in her pants pocket. Dark takes her to the exit. Pixie then sends the Houndour back out.  
"Hello friend. You're gonna help Fairy and you get out, see that over there, help Fairy get there without touching the light, the light from the house will kill you."  
It nods in responce.  
Right as Dark goes to go back in Fairy says something.  
"Dark wait-"  
"What?"  
"... I love you. Don't die sister."  
"I won't sis."  
And with that he runs back into the house.

Going back past the slaughtered bad people he shot before, he steals one of their gun belts and their guns. It's better safe than sorry.  
The next hour is spent going throughout this hellhole mansion and carefully killing people, stealing their bags and guns, and returning the pokemon to their pokeballs and putting them in the bags.

He arrives at the security station. It's empty. Thats.... A sign of extreme danger.  
They saw him come in. Why is he so dumb. This place must be rigged with cameras. There's probably people waiting for him right now.  
He grunts and goes to the control panel and shuts down all the lights and cameras. Using this room he maps out a way to find the pokemon storage area.

He gets there and yes, there are people there waiting.   
Dark whistles lowly causing all the pokemon to duck down and become relaxed. It's a call of safety within the Pokemon sound library. Something he learn't from being outside in alola.  
He can hear the guards being confused at why their pokemon aren't looking like they're ready to kill in a splitsecond.  
He chooses this as a chance to strike. He has again taken them all out.

"Pokemon listen to me! It's Dark your saviour! I am the escaped that they talk about and i'm back to save you all! Everyone if you can go to the exit, i've cleared out the way there, please take these bags of pokeballs with you too, it is more of your friends but easier to get out of here. Please. I want you all to live. Please help eachother to escape. I'm going to get rid of the bad guys now so if you hear guns it's okay. Its me getting rid of them okay?"

Dark hits the emergency button and all the cages open. Everyone floods out at once and takes the bags with them. Dark smiles. He can finally repay them for all the ones he didn't save before.

Eventually he reached the top floor. He knew what was going to await him there.

"So Dark my daughter! I see you've come back to Mam-"

"YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER AND YOU SURE AS FUCK DON'T DESERVE THAT TITLE YOU MONSTER!"

"Shut up freak."

He glares at his mother who sits in her chair like royalty, holding what looks to be a gold plated P20.

"Are you back to do your little 'oh i couuuld never hurt a pokemon mama their my fwrieeends' bullshit again."

"No-"

"Of course you aren't it always ended up with them dying because of you isn't that right Dark."

Dark grits his teeth.

"It wasn't my fault because i'm not the ones who put the bullet through their heads."

"Keep telling yourself that hun, i'm sure Giritina would love it-"

"GIRITINA PROBABLY HATES YOU ALL FOR KILLING SO MANY POKEMON! THEY PROBABLY JUST WANT TO GUIDE THEM TO THEIR AFTERLIFE PEACEFULLY YOU FUCK!"

Dark's mother does not look impressed.

"Nathan darling will you hand me the stun gun. I want to enjoy this."

"Dad please dont-"

Nathan the father figure of this situation stands in the darkness and tosses the Stun Gun towards Dark's mother.

"God dammit-"

"You were always the dissapointment of the two you know? It's like you gave Fairy all the good genes by taking the bad ones from her. But that makes you the perfe-"

"I'm not perfect and neither is Fairy! Nobody is!"

"Shut up."

"No!"

He reaches for Ankhs pokeball but a bullet goes right through it, shattering the ball.

"That's what you get for talking back. Another one dead."

Dark looks up and grins.

"Actually you fucking high horse fucking coward pig skin looking ass cunt sucker, that was empty! Wooo you fucked up an empty pokeball! OOOoohh nOOOO what evER will i do-"

"Christ- Nathan. Make her shut up...."

Dark smiles and giggles. His mother aim's the P90 at Dark and starts to shoot, he stops laughing and freezes in fear and closes his eyes. He awaits for the bullets but they never come.  
He hears a gasp and he opens his eyes.

Before him stands a large space breaking portal, and out of it wrapped around him is Giritina. Who warped away the bullets using a portal to their realm. The portal opens back up behind his mother and the shots end up going through her head. Ankh who was in the darkness drops the dead corpse of Nathan who's neck has been sliced open by a Leaf Blade. He bows before Giritina.

"You see this. This is what you get. Eternal death. I'll make sure your souls rot here. You non humans."

The Giritina looks towards Dark.

"Dark, or should I say Pixie. I have heard every one of your prayers. After what seemed like a forever of nothing but people wishing pain and suffeirng you just wished at me for peace and happiness. And I've come to deliver that to you. Please return to your home now. Mallow must be worried sick."

Before the Giritina leaves it places a piece of star rock infront of him. Then it departs into it's portal.  
Everything seems to catch up to Pixie all at once. He begins to cry and hyperventilate, falling to the ground, his clothes stained with the blood of sinners. He's having a panic attack. He just killed people. He killed people. Lots of people. Oh god.

Ankh picks him up and tries to carry him to the exit out of this hell hole. At the exit patiently awaited Fairy and the Houndour.

"I wanted to wait here for her- Is she okay is she in shock-"

Ankh shakes his head. And opens his mouth, he practiced this come on.

"Beat. Parent. Dead."

"Did she do it!?"

Ankh nods.

Fairy tears up and holds the Houndour.

"Let's get out of here Grassy Wings."  
"Hoot."

They meet up with all the Pokemon outside. People stand there bewildered. Most importantly Mallow and about a good 20 police officers.  
Fairy panics and hides behind Ankh.

Mallow walks up to Ankh and gives him a pat on the head.  
"Thank you for protecting him Decidueye."  
"Hoooot."

She then looks to Fairy, who compared to a normal person, is a lot more smaller and malnourished and also covered in scars and scratches.  
"Are you Fairy?"  
She nods.  
"Pixie's told me about you. He came back to save you."  
"I know. But I don't know Pixie. I know Dark, Arceus, Mother, Father and murder."

Mallow looks shocked. Fairy seems to be putting up an intimidating face to look strong. The Houndour behind her nuzzles her leg, letting her know that he's there if she needs him.

"Oh look a Houn-"  
The houndour barks loudly and spits green flames. Fairy leans down and pats him and holds him to calm him down. 

"Don't trust people. That's the rule of pokemon. You scared him. Pokemon don't like humans because they hurt them and kill them if they disobey."  
The houndour licks Fairy's hand.  
"I don't want them to die anymore and neither does Dark so we stopped them. She stopped them mostly. I didn't do what he said and stayed behind and lead the pokemon out."

Mallow realises how heavy the situation is. This kid. Is fucked up man.   
"We need to take you and your pokemon to the hospital-"  
"Nobody takes Apollo or Flame Meow from me or my other two friends. Do it and Grassy Wings will kill you."  
Fairy looks at Ankh.

Ankh hoots out a low hoot.

"What do you mean you can't kill them. They've killed your kind do it back!"

Ankh sighs.

"Fine. I'll let them fix my skin and stuff Grassy."

Ankh hoots in a happier tone.

The police guide them to the hospital where they are taken in for examination and healing. And without a doubt. Questioning.


End file.
